


Salud (to assassins and the disaster pretty boys they meet along the way)

by sharkinterviewee



Category: Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Bonding, Clint and Peter are druuunk, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Human Disaster Clint Barton, Humor, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: "We have a thing for tragic boys, don't we?" Gamora sighs, resigned, still unfortunately sober. Unlike the two idiots across the table."More like goddamn disasters," Bucky mutters.Gamora raises her glass to clink his. "I'll drink to that."
Relationships: Clint Barton & Peter Quill, Gamora/Peter Quill, James "Bucky" Barnes & Gamora, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Salud (to assassins and the disaster pretty boys they meet along the way)

“We have a thing for tragic boys, don't we?” Gamora sighs, more resigned than anything as she takes another drink.

At least a super soldier was a good match for an alien alcohol tolerance. The idiots across the table had no sense of pacing- having long since slid down and out of sight to sprawl across each other in a drunken mess.

Bucky casts a glance over at the tragedies in question, honestly unsure if either of them were still conscious.

“More like goddamn disasters,” he mutters.

Gamora raises her glass to clink his. “I'll drink to that.”

* * *

"To assassins and the disaster pretty boys they meet along the way.”

Clint pops up from where he had been laying down in his seat, face flushed from the alcohol. “Hey! I was an assassin too!”

“And you found your own tragic boy,” Gamora says, nodding at Bucky.

Which was a fair point.

Bucky just shrugged and nodded at the assessment because it's not like it wasn't true.

“Hey Peter,” says Clint, elbowing the drunken half Terran. “You ever kill anyone as a job?”

“Nope!” Peter replies far too loudly, popping the _p_. “'m a thief with a kickass girlfriend. You three are the losers falling for tragic boys and their wily wily hips,” he waves a floppy hand in the air, vaguely motioning over the rest of the table. “Sucks for you.”

And, well, no one could argue with that logic.

**Author's Note:**

> If you thought I was done with the hawkeye gotg crossovers, you were wrong
> 
> Also on [tumblr](https://disruptedvice.tumblr.com/post/620565227400052736/salud)


End file.
